shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenkuu Tenkuu no Mi
The Tenkuu Tenkuu no Mi (Ether Ether Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit which bestows upon its consumer the ability to materialize, manipulate, and or metamorphose into ether. Thus turning the consumer into a Tenkuukaikatsu Ningen (Magnanimous Human). It was eaten by Itenka. ''Appearance The Tenkuu Tenkuu no Mi takes the appearance of a blue calabash with the common swirl pattern of the devil fruits, and a brown, curly stem. A Definition of Aether 'Ether' is the elementary particle from which all composite particles are descended. Due to the fact that it's the foundation of (anti)matter in general, 'ether' is entirely devoid of chemical properties. And the only physical property it's known to be in possession of is motion. In stark contrast to its various descendants, 'ether' is utterly incapable of spontaneity. For each of its activities can be accurately defined as being naught but a stage of an interminable cycle. Thus, it should come to no surprise that the only motion that 'ether' is believed to undergo out of its own volition is an orbit. To be more specific, each and every single particle of 'ether' is believed to in orbit around an amount of space that is equal to its own volume. It is believed that particles of 'ether' manage to group themsleves into a variety of particulates, which have come to be collectively referred to as akasha/akashic particles, by sharing an orbit with each other. And said particulates are believed to group themsleves into fermions and bosons by layering themselves into a sphere. Advantages The consumer of the 'Tenkuu Tenkuu no Mi' is capable of generating a kaleidoscopic sphere by means of grouping particles of 'ether' into 'akasha' and then layering the 'akasha' atop of one another. Due to the fact that 'ether' is elementary and massless, the aforementioned sphere is capable of being rotated at a speed that is far beyond even the speed of light itself. As a result, the sphere can grind just about any form of (anti)matter into its constituent particles of ether. It should be noted that it's only possible for the consumer to generate spheres at a size that he or she is '''fully' capable of comprehending. Thus, it's completely impossible for the consumer to generate fermions and or bosons. ''Disadvantages Due to the fact that 'aether' is utterly incapable of spontaneity, the consumer of the 'Tenkuu Tenkuu no Mi' completely lacks maneuverability whilst he or she is metamorphosed into 'aether. This prevents the consumer from "dodging" and from "flying" through the use of the ''Tenkuu Tenkuu no Mi''. Also, the consumer is only capable of materializing at a scale that he or she is ''fully'' capable of comprehending. This totally prevents the consumer from generating ''fermions'' and or ''bosons at will. Other than that, the consumer suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. '''''Itenka's Techniques *''Ether:'' - Is a simple technique where Itenka forms a shere of ether of any size, and sends it at the opponent. *''Rapid Fire:'' - Is a technique of Itenka's where he either forms multiple spheres, and throws them or sends them at the foe. Or he creates a medium sized sphere, and sends it at the opponent. From the medium sphere come smaller spheres effectively breaking down the medium sphere into multiple spheres. *''Matter is Void:'' - Is a technique where Itenka creates a large sphere around himself to protect from incoming attacks. He can also send spheres out from the inside of the sphere, as well as manipulate it of move forward with him in it. *''Apocalypse:'' - Is a technique where Itenka throws either a massive sphere of Ether into the atmosphere, or a small sphere, and forces it to expand into a bigger sphere. Once in the atmosphere, he forces the giant sphere to break down into smaller spheres that fall at a rapid pace. If the opponent were to dodge the smaller spheres, he commands them all to expand as fast as possible, thus swallowing the opponent and the entire area. *''Chaos:'' - Is a technique of Itenka's where he gathers up enough Ether over time, so effectively cause them to form all around the foe. In the air, to their sides, and next to their bodies, this forcing them to stay in one place as they cannot move. Itenka also hides multiple spheres underground in case of a dodge, where he sends them upward at the opponent at a high speed. Once surrounded, he forces the spheres to either expand, or shoot inward at the foe Trivia *The Tenkuu Tenkuu no Mi is representative of the fifth element of the Japanese Godai, Kū or Sora, which can translate as "Void," "Sky," "Aether", "Quintessence", or "Heaven" and is invoked in everyday life to connect the creative energy of the world, which is somewhat explanatory as to way several abilities have a pulling effect. So yes, Aether is an element. *This Devil Fruit is still a work in progress, so please bear with this user. *This fruit was originally created by Deus-san and was modified to greatness by House Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Rukiryo Category:Powerhouse411